Jurassic Skatepark
Jurassic Skatepark is the first half of the tenth episode of the Wild Grinders series. After Lil Rob broke the time barrier to speed up his skateboard, this episode focuses on that Lil' Rob, Meaty and Goggles are warped into a prehistoric time, where their friends, Stubford Hucksterball, and Lackey, are nomads. Synopsis Lil Rob, Goggles, and Meaty are located at Goggles' laboratory. Lil Rob decides to break the sound barrier of his skateboard, when put his on the treadmill. Instead, Meaty flatulence is heard. Lil Rob commands Goggles that he wants to go faster, in order to break the sound barrier. Goggles confronted Lil Rob gently that something dangerous will happen if he turns on a very high speed. Goggles sadly lead Rob's commands and switch the number to "11". The treadmill goes rapid, and a portal, outside of the handle, appears. The portal sucked the trio back in time. Rob's fault is that he destroyed the time barrier. The trio are warped at a prehistoric time, and were chased by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The trio finally escaped from the Rex, but they are met by four cavemen. The cavemen are identically like Jay Jay, Jack Knife, Emo Crys, and Spitball. The four played "Rock Roll", which is tedious for Lil Rob and the other two. Then, the triceratops appears to kill the caveman, which they've scattered to the cave. Lil Rob is in courage to take down the triceratops. Lil Rob, skating in circles, dizzied the triceratops, and was later defeated by him. The caveman are joyful and excited, but does not remember what skateboarding is all about. While the gang have fun skateboarding, Chief Stubrock, the leader of the area, disliked all of the skateboarding fun. Lil Rob lets Stubrock practice using the skateboard, but Stubrock failed unacceptably. Stubrock attempts to demolish the handmade skateboard into a giant volcano. His assistant, Lackey Rock, throw the future trio to prison, and they will be terminated into the volcano to tomorrow. The prison is much of a level 1 idea, which consists of a circle that Lackey Rock have drawn, and a big rock. The three future Grinders escaped basically. Lil Rob plans to bring the handmade skateboards back to his friends of the near past, but Goggles warned him that they will end up, messing their past and bother their future. Surprisingly shock, Lackey Rock spotted the trio that they've escaped. Stubrock challenges Rob to a battle of a mountain lion. Lil' Rob has another plan that the both will challenge that they will catch a T-Rex. The Rex runs to them, as Goggles skated away. Rob finally catches the Rex by grabbing its tail, but the trio ran into several of trees and a pterodactyl. The Rex and the future Grinders jumped into a hole, before the speed reaches to "11" and the portal begins to open. The trio finally made it to their present time, but the T-Rex rampaged Sprawl City, and caught a present Stubford with its mouth. The conclusion appears, as it focuses Lil Rob, saying "I think we've already did". Characters Main Characters Lil Rob Meaty Goggles Supporting Characters Stubford Hucksterball Officer Lackowski Jay Jay Emo Crys Jack Knife Spitball Major Events International Title Trivia *Jurassic Skatepark is the Wild Grinders reference of Jurassic Park. Animation Errors *You can barely see Meaty's wheels are blue instead of white in a first time barrier. Gallery Warp.png Errors Time Traveling.png|Meaty's wheels are blue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders